shiroprofandomcom-20200214-history
Sawayama
Spear |type = Mountain |image = 300px |hp = 2223/3556 |atk = 363/580 |aa = 0 |speed = 58 |range = 52 |crit = 53/106 |def = 47/70 |support = 47 |shingari = 29 |luck = 5 |ability = 72/109 |human = 0 |animal = 0 |gods = 3/5 |nature = 3/5 |marine = 0 |bird = 0 |wood = 29 |iron = 23 |rice = 137 |skill = 大一大万大吉 |stype = Attack UP |sstrength = Medium |srange = Short |time = 4:00:00 |color = |slot1 = 管槍 }} Quotes Background Located in Oumi province, Sawayama Castle first appeared in the record from 1190-1198 in the Kamakura Period. During the Ounin years(1467-1468) of the Muromachi Period, she was the home castle of Rokkaku clan's Ogawa Suketada. In the later half of the Sengoku Period, the Rokkaku family as in decline and Sawayama was captured by the Azai clan. It was given to Azai's subordinate Isono Kazumasa. Oda Nobunaga attacked Sawayama in his campaign against Azai. After 8 months of battle, Isono surrendered. Oda then gave the ownership of Sawayama to his general Niwa Nagahide in 1571. After the Incident at Honnouji in 1582, Hashiba Hideyoshi defeated Akechi Mitsuhide and began his attempt ad unifying Japan. After a few ownership changes, Sawayama was eventually given to one of his favorite retainers Ishida Mitsunari in 1590. Ishida Mitsunari initiated significant remodeling and modernization of the castle, giving it a 5 story tenshu. Ishida Mitsunari intended to use Sawayama as a fallback fortress in came he lost to Tokugawa Ieyasu in the Battle of Sekigahara (1600). However, he was captured after the defeat before he could return to Sawayama. Sawayama was guarded by his brother and father. Tokugawa then began to attack the castle(the attack was led by Kobayakawa Hideaki, an important general who betrayed Mitsunari at Sekigahara) and the castle shortly fell. The region where Sawayama was located was given to Tokugawa Ieyasu's general Ii Naomasa afterwards. The local people still admired Ishida Mitsunari very much because of the favorable policies he implemented during his reign. Ii Naomasa decided to erase these sentiments and start his own reign with a blank slate. Therefore he ordered to have Sawayama completely destroyed and to have a new castle, Hikone, to be built nearby. Hikone was completed in 1622 after his death. Trivia * Sawayama is atypical in that she has surprisingly low deployment cost for a holo castle. This is possibly a reference to the fact that the castle was built to be completely practical without any expensive aesthetic considerations. * She has the highest maximum attack in the entire game as of now at 580. * The special construction material, Daiichi Daiman Daikichi no Kamishimo(大一大万大吉の裃) obtained from map 1-5 corresponds to her construction and increases the chance of getting her as a construction result. * Almost everything about her in-game appearance and personality is a reference to her last owner, Ishida Mitsunari. * A loyal fan of Oosaka, because her owner Ishida Mitsunari was a loyal subject of Oosaka's owner Toyotomi Hideyoshi. * Seems to be very alarmed by any mention of Hikone, as Hikone was her historical replacement after her destruction. Gallery sawayama.jpg |Card Sprite (Sawayama) Sawayama - Normal.png|Normal Sprite Sawayama - Damaged.png|Damaged Sprite Sawayama - Secretary.png|Secretary Sprite Sawayama - Combat.png|Combat Sprite Sawayama Chibi.png|Battle Sprite See Also Category:Castles Category:Spear Class Category:Mountain Castle